Goddesses War
by Alixe du Verseau
Summary: Athéna, Artémis et Aphrodite se sont réincarnées et vivent leur vie en paix mais Héra a d'autres projets pour elles. Dont les tuer mais leurs protecteurs viendront les sauver ! Une nouvelle guerre sainte commence... Je suis une quiche en résumés T.T
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Saint Seiya Goddess Wars

Auteur : Alixe du Verseau

Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)

Synopsis : Athéna, Aphrodite et Artémis se sont réincarnées mais Héra a de funestes projets pour les trois déesses… Quand une guerre se termine, une autre commence…

Notes : Cette histoire a été créée dans le même univers que Candice du Verseau. Elle possède donc mes personnages comme je possède les siens.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction Saint Seiya alors soyez indulgents !

 **OoOoO**

Seiya n'aimait pas le mot « humiliation ». Surtout que c'était le parfait mot pour décrire sa situation actuelle. Il fallait dire, la femme qui se trouvait devant lui venait d'esquiver ses météores avec une facilité déconcertante et de le mettre K.O en moins de 1 minute ! Oui, Ahmé, le chevalier d'or du Bélier et accessoirement la fille de la réincarnation d'Athéna du XVIIIe siècle était vraiment très forte. De plus, c'était une femme sans masque. Depuis qu'Athéna avait repris le contrôle du Sanctuaire, suite à la bataille des douze temples, elle avait levé la loi qui obligeait les femmes chevaliers à porter un masque.  
\- Alors Seiya ? Le défi est terminé ? Tu t'avoues vaincu ?

En plus, c'était Seiya qui avait lancé le défi.

\- Que tu crois !

 _« Les météores de Pégase ! »_

La fille d'Athéna bloqua son attaque et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à riposter, Shun, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge apparut.

\- Cessez immédiatement de vous comporter comme des gamins de trois ans !

Cela stoppa net Ahmé. Elle se tourna vers Shun, se téléporta vers lui, lui vola un doux baiser et disparut pour aller retrouver son apprenti, Anta.

\- Merci Shun ! Sans toi, j'étais cuit !

Pas de réponse.  
\- Tu m'en veux aussi pour le défi ? Allez ! C'est pas si grave…

Seiya regarda attentivement son ami. Il vit sur son visage, deux expressions totalement différentes mais, qui dans l'instant, allaient si bien sur Shun : le choc et la sérénité.

\- Ah d'accord. C'est le baiser d'Ahmé qui te fait ça ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Faut dire que depuis que tout le monde sait que vous êtes amants, elle ne t'adresse plus la parole sauf pour parler armure et tout ! Ce baiser doit te faire un choc. Bon bah, faut que je te laisse. A plus !

Mais Shun n'était pas serein pour le baiser mais plutôt par les doux mots que le chevalier du Bélier lui avait adressé : « Il va bien, tu peux en être fier... »

 **OoOoO**

Bella , comme à son habitude, se coiffait. C'était comme ça à toutes les pauses du matin. Kimberley, elle, était partie jouer au foot avec les garçons. A l'âge de quatre ans déjà, elle se faisait respecter par le grand de CM2 ! Un don sûrement. Bella n'aimait pas le sport. Elle préférait prendre soin d'elle et faire tomber les garçons amoureux d'elle bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de petit copain. Les deux filles étaient amies depuis le premier jour d'école alors que tout les séparaient. Depuis l'arrivée d'Athénaïs (une nouvelle de cinquième), leurs liens d'amitié s'étaient affirmés. Elles étaient déjà de super amies avec la nouvelle. Coïncidence : Athénaïs était dans le même orphelinat que Bella et Kimberley !  
Athénaïs s'était absentée pour aller donner les cours à une camarade donc Bella était seule.

A la fin des cours, les trois amies rentraient à l'orphelinat. Tout se passait pour le mieux quand soudain, un homme apparut. Il était vêtu de ce qui semblait être une armure. Il cria :

\- Vous voilà enfin !

Bella hurla. Kimberley se plaça devant ses deux amies pour les protéger.

\- C'est inutile Artémis. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir cacher Athéna et Aphrodite ainsi.

L'homme se rua sur les trois jeunes filles. Kimberley était pétrifiée de stupeur. Les paroles de l'homme étaient si étranges… C'est alors qu'Athénaïs se plaça devant elle et l'homme fut éjecté. Kimberley vit qu'Athénaïs semblait tenir un sceptre dans ses mains. Une bulle protectrice s'était formée autour d'elles.

\- Que veux-tu serviteur d'Héra ? Qui es-tu ? demanda Athénaïs.

\- Je suis Sujô de Thésée ! Je suis venu pour toutes vous tuer !

Une lumière aveugla Bella et Kimberley. Un enfant apparu. Il se tourna vers Athénaïs.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Anta. Emmène Aphrodite et Artémis au Sanctuaire et dis à ton maître qu'il peut venir me chercher.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Le dénommé « Anta » prit la main de Kimberley qui n'eut aucune réaction. Bella fut plus difficile :

\- Mais t'es qui toi ? D'où tu sors ? Où tu m'emmènes ? Répond moi enfin !

\- Bella… tenta Kimberley.

Bella frappa Anta qui tomba par terre.

\- Bella !

\- Pourquoi tu lui fais confiance, Kim' ?

\- Athénaïs semble avoir confiance en lui. Ça me suffit.

Anta (qui s'était relevé) prit la main des deux amies, jeta un coup d'œil à Athénaïs qui lui sourit et se téléporta. Il prévint immédiatement Ahmé qui alla chercher Athénaïs.

 **OoOoO**

\- Que signifie tout ça, Sujô ? Tu étais sensé tuer Athéna, Artémis et Aphrodite avant que les chevaliers d'Athéna ne les trouvent !

\- Elles se sont enfuies, ma dame.

Un vase fut brisé.

\- QUOI ?!

Sujô fut projeté contre un pilier grâce à une force invisible.

\- JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE POUR ME DÉBARRASSER D'ELLES !

\- Ily avait un garçon qui en a téléporté deux! Un chevalier d'or est venu pour téléporter la troisième !

\- As-tu pu voir de qui il s'agissait ?

\- Ahmé du Bélier.

\- FICHUE FILLE D'ATHÉNA ! Sujô, vas dire à notre invité que c'est à lui d'entrer en scène.

\- Oui ma dame.

 **OoOoO**

\- Bel', Kim', bienvenue au Sanctuaire d'Athéna !

\- On est où ? Demanda Kimberley.

\- Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna !

\- Oui mais où ? Dans quel pays ?

\- En Grèce.

\- Attends, on est passé de l'Angleterre à la Grèce ?!

\- Suivez moi. Je dois vous donner quelque chose.

Les trois amies arrivèrent à une salle. Sur une table, il y avait un arc en argent et un diadème en or rose. Athénaïs tenait toujours son sceptre en or. Elle prit l'arc pour le donner à Kimberley et le diadème pour le donner à Bella.

\- Suivez moi. Je vais tout vois expliquer.

Athénaïs, Kimberley et Bella allèrent vers le treizième temple. Il y avait tous les chevaliers d'or. Athénaïs s'assit sur le trône, un homme en robe à côté d'elle.

\- Bella, Kimberley, je vais tout vous expliquer :

« Dans la mythologie grecque, il y avait une déesse qui s'appelait Athéna. Si Athéna était garante de la paix sur terre, elle était aussi la déesse de la guerre. Seulement, elle détestait la violence alors elle ne donna qu'à ses protecteurs qu'on nomma chevaliers, de simples armures représentant chacune une constellation. Elle leur interdit l'usage des armes alors les chevaliers trouvèrent un meilleur moyen de se battre : le cosmos, qui veut dire petit univers. C'est grâce à cet univers présent en chacun de nous qu'ils pouvaient déchirer les cieux avec leurs points et fendre le sol avec leurs pieds. »

\- Quel rapport avec ,nous ? demanda Bella.

\- Artémis et Aphrodite avaient aussi des protecteurs : les chasseresses et les anges. Kimberley, tu es la réincarnation d'Artémis et Bella est la réincarnation d'Aphrodite.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis la réincarnation d'Athéna.

\- QUOI ?!

Kimberley et Bela mirent du temps à accepter leur nouvelle condition de déesse. Kimberley décida enfin à prendre la parole :

\- Et ces gens autour, c'est qui ?

\- J'y viens. Il y a plusieurs rangs de chevaliers. Les chevaliers de bronze peuvent aller à la vitesse de Mach 1, ce qui en fait les moins puissants, les chevaliers d'argents peuvent aller à la vitesse du son et les chevaliers d'or qui peuvent aller à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui en fait les plus puissants. Il sont tous « gouvernés » par le Grand Pope. Vous avez devant vous les douze chevaliers d'or représentant les signes zodiacaux : Ahmé du Bélier, Aldébaran du Taureau, Véronica et Adonis des Gémeaux, Marina du Cancer, Ikki du Lion, Shun de la Vierge, Shiryu de la Balance, Maud du Scorpion, Seiya du Sagittaire, Sebastien du Capricorne, Hyogâ du Verseau et Harmony des Poissons. Voici Ayoros, le Grand Pope.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais tout retenir ! s'exclama Bella. D'ailleurs, ils sont où nos protecteurs ?

\- On ne sait pas. Normalement, il devraient arriver en vous sachant ici.

\- Nous sommes déjà là ! cria une voix d'homme.

Une armée de personnes en armure avec des ailes apparut. Un homme était mis en avant. Il dit :

\- Je suis Angeln, ange de l'Amour d'Aphrodite !

Des femmes apparurent :

\- Nous sommes les chasseresses d'Artémis ! Je suis Thalia de la Biche !

Ayoros était stupéfait. Les protecteurs des deux déesses étaient réunis au Sanctuaire d'Athéna !

\- Je suis heureuse de voir les anges d'Aphrodite et les chasseresses d'Artémis !

\- Bonjour Athéna, dit poliment Angeln.

\- Vous représentez quoi, vous ? demanda Bella.

\- Les anges reflètent les émotions.

\- Et les chasseresses, les animaux de la forêt, dit Thalia.

Ayoros accompagna les protecteurs dehors. Les anges avaient plus de mal à faire confiance à Athéna.

\- Nous devons protéger notre déesse ! criait Angeln.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les chevaliers d'or protégeront Aphrodite comme ils protégeraient Athéna !

\- Justement ! Les autres guerres saintes me font douter !

Ayoros fit mine de ne pas entendre. Harmony était au bord de l'explosion. Si Adonis ne la retenait pas, elle aurait déjà tué l'ange. Athénaïs lança un regard à Bella qui compris immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avança vers l'ange de l'Amour et le baffa.

\- Ange de l'Amour ! Je t'interdis de manquer de respect à Athéna et ses chevaliers !

\- Mais…

\- Tais toi !

Angeln baissa la tête et lança un regard noir aux chevaliers d'or. Il vit qu'Harmony tenait une rose dans sa main, prête à la lancer.

Les anges sortirent de la pièce et Athénaïs continua ses explications. Harmony rangea sa rose.

\- Athéna ne se réincarne que tous les deux cents ans. Artémsi et Aphrodite, elles, ne se réincarne que tous les cinq cents ans.

\- Donc l'ancienne Athéna était au dix huitième siècle, conclut Bella.

\- Faux : l'ancienne Athéna était au vingtième siècle et se nommait Saori Kido.

\- Mais… Comment ?

\- Quand Saori est morte, les planètes étaient alignées du coup, elle s'est réincarnée tout de suite. Cela a aussi accéléré votre réincarnation.

\- Athénaïs, je ressens un cosmos plus puissant que les autres venant d'un de tes chevaliers d'or…

\- Tu dois parler d'Ahmé.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Elle est la fille de la réincarnation d'Athéna du dix huitième siècle, Sasha.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Laissez moi tout vous expliquer, intervint la principale concernée.

« Éros, le dieu de l'amour, voulut faire une blague à Athéna alors il décocha une flèche dans el cœur de Sasha et dans celui d'un Atlante, Atla de Jamir. Ils s'aimèrent durant une nuit et Athéna tomba enceinte. Furieux que leur déesse ne soit plus vierge, les chevaliers d'or de l'époque mirent à mort Atla, croyant qu'il avait violé leur déesse. Elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter alors qu'elle savait qu'elle l'aimé de son plein gré. Plus tard, elle mit au monde une petite fille, qui, dès qu'elle fut née, fut enfermée dans un bloc de glace par le chevalier du Verseau. Cette petite fille, c'était moi. Je us retrouvée deux cents ans plus tard par Shion. C'était juste après la guerre sainte contre Hadès du vingtième siècle. A quatre ans, je fus confiée à Mû, le chevalier d'or du Bélier qui ma apprit tout ce que je sais. »

Kimberley remercia Ahmé d'un regard pendant que Bella se retenait de pleurer.

\- Qui nous a attaqué ? Demanda la réincarnation d'Artémis.

\- C'était un des protecteurs d'Héra.

\- Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous ?

\- Depuis peu, Héra s'est réveillée et veut nous tuer sans aucune raison.

\- Si ma logique est là, les protecteurs d'Héra représentent les héros mythologiques.

\- C'est ça Artémis.

Kimberley tiqua. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce nom.

Bella cessa enfin de pleurer (elle n'avait pas pu se retenir devant l'histoire émouvante d'Ahmé). Athéna se leva de son trône, dit aux chevaliers d'or de retourner dans leurs temples et dit à Aphrodite et Artémis :

\- Je vais vois faire visiter les douze maisons zodiacales.

Ahmé était restée et téléporta les trois déesses à la maison du Bélier. Ahmé avait de longs cheveux violets, des yeux verts et des points de vie violets à la place des sourcils. Elle ramena Anta. Il lui ressemblait ne tout points (sans mauvais jeux de mot)

\- Artémis, Aphrodite, voici la maison du Bélier, la première maison qu'Ahmé doit garder et voici Anta, son apprenti.

Aphrodite reconnut immédiatement le garçon qui l'avait secourue. Elle s'excusa platement de l'avoir frappé alors qu'il essayait de la sauver.

Les trois déesses reprirent leur route. A mis chemin de la maison du Taureau, Aphrodite pris la parole :

\- Il y avait un énorme lien entre Ahmé et Anta.

\- Le lien maître / apprenti est très fort.

\- Non, c'était plus profond ! Ahmé ressentait un énorme amour maternel envers Anta.

\- Tu es entrain d'insinuer que…

\- Ahmé est la mère d'Anta. Et pour ta gouverne, je n'insinue pas, je sais.

\- Il… il faudra que j'en parle à Ayoros. Les chevaliers n'ont pas le droit d'avoir d'enfants.

Athéna tait perturbée. Si Ahmé était la mère, qui était le père ? Aphrodite se dit qu'elle devrai chercher qui était le père d'Anta. Elle était sûre que c'était un chevalier d'or.

Elles arrivèrent à la maison du Taureau, gardée par Aldébaran. C'était un grand homme musclé, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes. Les trois amies arrivèrent à la maison des Gémeaux où Véronica et Adonis se disputaient sur un sujet qui échappait totalement aux déesses. Ils cessèrent de se disputer quand elles traversèrent la maison mais recommencèrent quand elles partirent. Les jumeaux avaient des cheveux bleus océans et des yeux de la même couleur. Elles arrivèrent à la maison du Cancer où Marina tricotait. C'était une des passions de la jeune blonde aux yeux verts. La maison du Lion ne fut pas très accueillante. Il fallait dire, Ikki n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable. Il avait des cheveux bleus et des yeux bleus. Dans la maison de la Vierge, c'était le silence absolu ! Shun, le gardien de la maison et son apprenti Lotus méditaient. Shun avait des yeux verts et des cheveux verts tandis que Lotus avait des cheveux roses et des yeux bleus. Chez la Balance, Shiryu préparait un gâteau. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. La maison du Scorpion fichu une peur bleue à Aphrodite. Maud était quelqu'un de sadique. Elle avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux rouges. Dans la maison du Sagittaire, Seiya s'entraînait au tir à l'arc. Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. La maison du Capricorne était très accueillante. Sébastien était - comme tous les chevaliers du Capricorne – le fidèle serviteur d'Athéna et faisait très attention à son titre. C'est pourquoi il méprisait Ahmé qu'il traitait de « bâtarde ». Il avait des cheveux roux et des yeux noirs. Dans la maison du Verseau, Artémis crut mourir de froid. Hyogâ était blond avec des yeux bleus. Aphrodite fut époustouflée par la beauté du jardin d'Harmony. La jeune femme avait des cheveux bleus clairs et des yeux de la même couleur.

Une fois la traversée des douze maisons terminée, Athéna montra à Artémis et Aphrodite leurs chambres. La journée avait été longue et elles devaient se reposer. Aphrodite toucha deux mots à Athéna au sujet du père d'Anta…

 **OoOoO**

Athéna fit mander Ayoros. Le Grand Pope se présenta à la déesse aussitôt.

\- Qu'y a-t'il ?

\- Anta est le fils d'Ahmé et Shun.

\- QUOI , Qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Aphrodite.

\- Et vous la croyez ?

\- Oui. J'ai totalement confiance en elle.

\- Très bien. Je vais les faire exclure du Sanctuaire, leur fils avec.

\- Non ! Bien qu'elle ait transgressée la loi, Ahmé est celle qui m'a trouvée et je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Comment contez-vous les punir alors ? demanda Ayoros sèchement.

Athéna voyait bien qu'Ayoros était furieux mais qu'il essayait de le cacher avec beaucoup de mal.

\- Je propose d'interdire à Ahmé et Shun de dire à Anta qui sont ses parents et les faire quitter le Sanctuaire à l'âge de cinquante ans au lieu de soixante.

\- Très bien. Tout sera fait selon vos ordres.

\- Je préfère les prévenir moi-même.

\- D'accord.

Athéna vit qu'Ayoros était très énervé. La punition ne lui semblait pas adéquate.

Le Grand Pope rejoignit sa chambre juste après l'entretient avec sa déesse. Il prit un oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage pour pouvoir hurler dedans. Une fois qu'il eut fini de hurler, il reposa l'oreiller sur son lit et tourna la tête. Il vit une photo d'un homme qu'il aimait tant, Saga des Gémeaux. Ayoros l'aimait depuis sa tendre enfance mais Saga avait choisi Mû. Il prit la photo… et la jeta par terre.

\- Raah ! Athéna ! Quand comprendrez-vous qu'il y a des règles et qu'il faut les respecter même si la personne qui les a transgressées est une amie !

Il en avait assez. Déjà que cinq ans plus tôt, Camus et Milo lui avait reproché qu'il travaillait trop ! Lui qui n'avait pas d'amant ! Mû était avec Saga, Aldébaran avec une femme nommée Eden, Deathmask avec Aphrodite (le chevalier), Aiolia avec Marine, Shaka avec Kanon, Milo avec Camus et Shura avec Shaina. Seul Dôhko était célibataire mais Ayoros avait bien trop de respect pour lui pour lui faire des avances ! En plus, il n'était pas du tout amoureux de la Balance. Il aimait Saga. Camus et Milo n'avaient pas manqué de lui rappeler que c'était impossible. Le pire était que Saga et Mû avaient adopté une petite fille, Eilonwy qui signifiait « petite beauté » en Atlante(1). Ayoros, n'en pouvant plus de sa journée catastrophique (il s'était quand même fait insulter par Angeln ! C'était horrible!), se laissa tomber sur son lit et sombra dans un profond sommeil…

 **OoOoO**

(1) _J'invente hein ! Je vais chercher en plus, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai !_

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à mettre un ch'tite review (ça me fera plaisir) ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain mais une chose est sûre, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfic' sans vous prévenir !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Saint Seiya Goddess Wars

Auteur : Alixe du Verseau

Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)

Synopsis : Athéna, Aphrodite et Artémis se sont réincarnées mais Héra a de funestes projets pour les trois déesses… Quand une guerre se termine, une autre commence…

Notes : Cette histoire a été créée dans le même univers que Candice du Verseau. Elle possède donc mes personnages comme je possède les siens.

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Je le poste proche du premier mais ne pensez pas que ce sera comme ça pour tous les chapitres ! Je profite juste du fait que je l'ai déjà écrit pour vous en faire profiter ;) !

Je sais que la dernière fois, je passait du coq à l'âne alors qu'en fait, le format a fait que on ne voyait pas les astérisques entre les paragraphes où on changeait de lieu. J'ai essayé autre chose et je ne sais pas si ça marche. On verra bien !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **FuryFury** :

 _Merci pour ta review ! En faite, je sais que c'est plutôt positif qu'Ahmé perpétue la lignée des Atlantes mais je voulais créer une dispute entre Athénaïs et Ahmé pour créer des tensions entre elles pendant les combats contre Héra. Aussi, mon amie (Candice du Verseau) a prévu de toute façon de s'occuper de cette punition dans son histoire (qui n'est pas encore publiée)._

 **OoOoO**

Hyogâ se dirigea vers l'endroit où les anges d'Aphrodite (la déesse) s'étaient regroupés. Il allait entrer dans le campement quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus.

\- Que fais-tu là, chevalier du Verseau ?

C'était une femme. Hyogâ, qui était face contre terre, se retourna, faisant tomber la femme. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, la partie du haut coiffée en chignon, le reste tombant sur son bassin. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts émeraude.

\- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Hyogâ.

\- Je suis Layla, ange de la Rancœur.

\- Un ange ? Pourtant, je ne vois pas ton armure.

\- Les anges portent des ailes, les chasseresses portent des peaux, les marinas portent des écailles, les spectres portent des surplis, les guerriers divins portent des habits divins et les chevaliers d'Athéna, d'Héra et les conquérants d'Arès portent des armures, récita Layla, lassée, comme si elle ne cessait de le dire.

\- Oh pardon.

Hyogâ rougit. L'ange était très belle.

\- Je suis de garde. Je n'appelle mes ailes que quand quelqu'un arrive.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir appelées lorsque je suis arrivé ?

\- Oh toi, c'est facile de te battre.

\- Eh ! J'ai battu Milo du Scorpion et Camus du Verseau !

\- Milo t'a épargné alors que tu te vidais de ton sang par terre et Camus s'est suicidé pour que tu atteignes le septième sens !

\- Mon maître s'est suicidé ?!

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?!

\- Non.

\- Mais t'es vraiment nul ! T'es même pas fichu de te rendre compte que ton maître s'est suicidé pour toi !

\- Nulle toi-même !

\- Gamin !

\- Toi-même !

\- Immature !

\- Toi-même !

\- C'est pas bientôt fini cette dispute de gamins ? demanda un ange qui venait d'arriver.

\- Toi-même ! lui cria Hyogâ. Heu… t'es qui toi ?

\- Je suis Mary, ange de la Colère !

\- Et elle part au quart de tour, compléta Layla.

\- Oh c'est bon, toi ! Moi, au moins, je ne quitte pas mon poste quand je suis de garde !

\- C'est le chevalier du Verseau qui est venu !

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Nous sommes alliées avec Athéna et Artémis pour combattre Héra !

Layla marmonna quelque chose que ne devait pas être très poli et retourna à son poste quand une personne arriva de façon tellement violent que cela creusa un énorme trou dans le sol. Layla et Mary revêtirent leurs ailes immédiatement.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Mary à l'arrivant.

\- Je suis Arthur d'Achille et je suis venu tuer Athéna, Artémis et Aphrodite !

 **OoOoO**

\- Ahmé ? Tu es là ?

\- Athénaïs ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je peux te parler ?… En privé ?

\- Anta, va dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon de ne fit pas d'histoires.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu avais fait veux de chasteté.

Ahmé déglutit.

\- Mais… de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Ahmé ! Je sais qu'Anta est ton fils ainsi que celui de Shun !

Ahmé baissa la tête.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est Aphrodite qui l'a découvert.

Ahmé serra le poing.

\- J'ai décidé, avec Ayoros, que tu quitteras le Sanctuaire à l'âge de cinquante ans au lieu de soixante, que tu ne pourras pas y reposer un pied sans être tuée et tu ne devras pas dévoiler à Anta qu'il est ton fils avant que tu quittes le Sanctuaire. Cela vaut aussi pour Shun.

\- Et vous punirez ainsi tous ceux qui auront un enfant ? Dois-je vous rappeler que tous vous chevaliers d'or sont hétéros ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que onze sur treize chevaliers d'or sont en couple ?

\- Qui sont-ils et avec qui ?

\- Je suis avec Shun, Aldébaran avec Marina, Véronica avec Ikki, Adonis avec Harmony, Shiryu avec Shunreï et Maud avec Sébastien.

\- Seiya est toujours célibataire ? s'étonna Athéna

\- Oui. Il ne se remet pas de la mort de Saori.

\- Bon, revenons au sujet de départ. Tu n'oublieras pas d'informer Shun.

\- Déesse Athéna, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une déesse vierge que vos chevaliers doivent l'être aussi !

\- Je ne suis plus vierge par ta faute !

Ahmé écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je vais te laisser.

Athéna quitta le temple du Bélier. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir crié comme ça sur Ahmé et de lui avoir sèchement rappelé sa condition de bâtarde. Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais elle se retint. Elle dû traverser les douze maisons plus vite que d'habitude car les chevaliers d'or la dévisageait. Ou alors, il avaient senti sa dispute avec le chevalier du Bélier.

Soudain, le cosmos de Hyogâ explosa.

 **OoOoO**

Hyogâ tomba à terre. Il se redressa avec beaucoup de mal. Layla et Mary retenaient tant bien que mal le chevalier d'Achille. Arthur avait hérité de la puissance d'Achille.

 _« La rancœur d'Aphrodite ! »_

Arthur créa un bouclier de cosmos mais se prit quand même une partie de l 'attaque.

 _« Le poing d'Achille ! »_

\- Aaah !

Layla fut projetée vers un rocher mais ses ailes lui permirent d'éviter la pierre. Elle s'envola, plongea en piqué vers son ennemi et l'attaqua. Cette fois, il se prit toute l'attaque. Mary s'interposa entre Layla et Arthur qui avait riposté et se prit de plein fout le poing d'Achille.

\- Mary !

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à ma sœur ! hurla l'ange de la Colère.

\- Sa sœur ? pensa Hyogâ.

 _« Pied d'Achille ! »_

Hyogâ, Mary et Layla furent balayés.

\- Je vais vous achever, protecteurs !

Arthur allait lancer une attaque quand une flèche invisible lui transperça la main droite.

\- Qui a osé ?!

Il leva la tête pour trouver l'auteur de sa blessure et vit une chasseresse d'Artémis.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Julia du Hibou ! Estime toi heureux que seule ta main ait été touchée ! Je serais pas aussi généreuse la prochaine fois !

\- Raah… Tu vas payer !

 _« Le poing d'Achille ! »_

 _« Le hululement du Hibou ! »_

Les deux attaques disparurent dans une explosion quand elles entrèrent en contact. Arthur allait relancer son attaque mais Julia apparut dans le nuage de poussière provoqué par l'explosion. Elle frappa Arthur au ventre et il s'écroula. Elle banda un arc invisible et tira entre les deux yeux de son ennemi. La flèche partit mais elle ricocha sur la tête du chevalier d'Héra.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce serait si facile ? Comme Achille, je suis invincible !

\- Alors comme Achille, ton seul point faible c'est ton talon ?

\- Mon armure t'empêchera de le toucher !

\- N'en sois pas si sûr…

Julia lui donna un coup de poing mais Arthur le para quand il reçut un magnifique coup de pied dans la cuisse. Il se retourna et vit Mary, Layla et Hyogâ, prêts à se battre.

 _« La poussière de diamant ! »_

 _« La rancœur d'Aphrodite ! »_

 _« La colère d'Aphrodite ! »_

Arthur stoppa les attaques mais, soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il tomba en avant. Il regarda son talon et y vit une flèche transparente. Il tomba par terre.

 _« La flèche fantôme. »_

Julia n'affichait aucune expression. Même pas de la joie pour avoir terrassé son ennemi. Arthur la fusilla du regard et rendit son dernier souffle. L'armure d'Achille le quitta pour reprendre sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire un homme en plein combat.

\- Julia, comment as-tu fait ? demanda Mary.

\- Cet imbécile m'a dévoilé son point faible. Il croyait que son armure m'empêcherait de le toucher. La flèche fantôme peut traverser n'importe quelle matière, y compris les armures.

\- Tout le mérite te reviens, alors, conclu Layla.

\- Faux. Sans votre diversion, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de viser pour être sûre de toucher son talon. Merci à vous.

\- Hyogâ ! hurla une voix.

Le concerné se retourna.

\- Anta ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- C'est mon maître qui m'a envoyé ici pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Une chevalier d'Héra est venu pour tuer les trois déesses. Je l'ai terrassé avec l'aide de Layla de la Rancœur, Mary de la Colère et Julia du Hibou.

\- Hum hum.

\- Oui bon, j'ai aidé Julia à le terrasser.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Arthur d'Achille.

\- Et il a laissé un message.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Vous ne l'aviez pas vu ? Ce type ne devait être qu'un messager.

Anta s'approcha du corps et récupéra un bout de papier. Il lut :

\- _Athéna, Artémis, Aphrodite, moi, Héra la Reine des Cieux, vous lance un défi. Dans quarante-huit heures, des milliards de météorites lancées des cieux s'abattront sur la terre_ _(1)_ _._ _Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'empêcher ça et c'est de me livrer les trois armes divines. Si je vous laisse autant de temps, c'est parce que vous devrez trouver mon Sanctuaire et accéder au temple central, là où je me trouve. Vous devrez donc battre les douze héros (2) qui gardent les temples qui mènent au mien. Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! (vous en aurez besoin)_

Layla regarda Mary.

\- Bon bah, y'a plus qu'à prévenir nos déesses ! dit-elle.

 **OoOoO**

Shun avait senti le changement d'humeur d'Ahmé. Il avait donc décidé de descendre au temple du Bélier pour savoir se qu'il se passait. Si Ikki, Marina, Véronica et Adonis ne lui avaient pas posé de questions, Harmony (qui était au temple des Gémeaux) s'était montrée insistante.

\- Tu es sûr de ne rien savoir ?

\- Harmony, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je sais juste qu'Athéna est descendue la voir et après son humeur a changé…

\- Oui je sais qu'elle est devenue triste ! On parle de ma meilleure amie, là !

\- Et on parle de la femme que j'aime !

Il avait dû crier car Véronica et Adonis rappliquèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Rien, répondirent Shun et Harmony.

\- C'est bon, votre conversation est terminée, on peut retourner manger ? Harmony, je te rappelle que tu es notre invitée ! s'exclama Adonis.

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Elle lança un dernier regard à Shun et partit vers la salle à manger après avoir embrassé longuement Adonis.

Shun arriva enfin au temple du Bélier où il trouva Ahmé en pleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Oh, Shun !

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

\- Que t'a dit Athéna pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

\- Elle… elle sait pour Anta.

Shun écarquilla les yeux. Ahmé lui raconta tout. Elle avait décidé de mettre sous silence l'insulte qu'Athéna lui avait crachée. Elle ne voulais pas que Shun aille demander des comptes à Athéna.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ?

\- Pas grave ?!

\- Ce serait forcément arrivé. On ne peut rien cacher à Athéna.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'on ne peut rien cacher à Athénaïs. Regarde Saori et tout ce qu'on lui a caché.

\- C'est vrai.

Shun enserra la taille d'Ahmé. Il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable et Athéna savait combien il en avait. Il l'embrassa sous les yeux ébahis de Hyogâ ( _il est au courant de rien celui là ! XD_ ), Layla, Mary et Julia. Seul Anta les regardait avec un sourire sur le visage…

 _(1) Je sais, c'est pareil qu'avec Éris (Saintia Sho) mais il faut bien s'inspirer ! Ils ont tout fait pour la fin du monde avec Saori ! (quelle cruche celle là)_

 _(2)Je sais, c'est pareil qu'avec la bataille du Sanctuaire mais je voulais faire les mêmes héros principaux que dans le livre de Percy Jackson, « Les héros Grecs »_

Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas la ch'tite review pour je sache si il est bien !


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Saint Seiya Goddess Wars

Auteur : Alixe du Verseau

Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)

Synopsis : Athéna, Aphrodite et Artémis se sont réincarnées mais Héra a de funestes projets pour les trois déesses… Quand une guerre se termine, une autre commence…

Notes : Cette histoire a été créée dans le même univers que Candice du Verseau. Elle possède donc mes personnages comme je possède les siens.

Voici notre ami le chapitre 3 ! Alors je suis hyper désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai eu…

 _« Pas d'excuse ! »_

Et je vous promet de publier les chapitres plus régulièrement.

 _« Ne lui faites pas confiance ! »_

Oh la ferme toi ! Bon, sinon, que ce chapitre commence !

 _« A la bonne heure »_

Raah !

 **OoOoO**

\- Est-ce qu'Arthur a réussi sa mission ?

\- Oui, ma dame mais il est tombé au combat, dit une voix de femme.

\- C'est accessoire, ça.

La femme tressaillit.

\- Mais… Ma dame…

\- Tais-toi !

Une claque retentit.

\- Hélène de Psyché, tu es trop sentimentale ! Ce n'est pas une des qualités requises pour garder une arène de héros ! D'ailleurs, retourne garder l'arène de Psyché. Même si tu es à la deuxième arène et que j'ai totalement confiance en Persée qui est avant toi, tu dois garder la tienne !

\- Dame Héra, n'avez-vous pas peur de perdre cette guerre ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je suis la Reine des Dieux ! _Je ne peux pas perdre_ ! Athéna, Artémis et Aphrodite verront que je suis al plus forte et elles s'inclineront devant moi ! La Terre ne mérite pas d'exister après tout ce qu'ont fait les humains !

 **OoOoO**

\- Alors Héra nous lance un défi ? Décidément, plus on tue de Dieux, plus il en vient, soupira Athéna.

\- Vous avez tué qui ? demanda la déesse de la chasse.

\- Alors… (Athéna compte sur ses doigts) Poséidon, Hadès, Eris et Loki.

\- Ah oui, quand même, remarqua Artémis.

\- Enfin, tué est un bien grand mot ! rétorqua Hyogâ.

\- Oui bon, on a enfermé Poséidon et Eris et tué Hadès et Loki.

La bouche d'Aphrodite et Artémis tomba à terre.

\- _Chevalier d'or, Anges et Chasseresses, venez au palais du Grand Pope._

Le message de la déesse de la guerre retentit dans la tête de tout le monde. Ils ne tardèrent pas à venir.

\- Chevalier, Anges, Chasseresses, Héra nous a lancé un défi.

Artémis leur expliqua tout.

\- Nous avons décidé que douze personnes iraient s'occuper des Héros d'Héra.

\- Quatre représentants pour chaque déesse, ajouta Aphrodite.

\- Ahmé du Bélier, Adonis des Gémeaux, Hyogâ du Verseau et Harmony des Poissons pour moi.

\- Medhi de la Tristesse, Layla de la Rancœur, Mary de la Colère et Angeln de l'Amour pour moi.

\- Et Julia du Hibou, Noémie de l'Écureuil, Klara du Sanglier et Cléopé du Rouge-Gorge pour moi.

Personne ne broncha ou protesta.

\- Maintenant, nous allons nous rendre au Sanctuaire d'Héra, dit Athéna.

\- Mais on ne sait pas où il est ! se plaignit Aphrodite.

\- Si.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Oui. Mon Sanctuaire est près d'Athènes, qui est une ville qui m'est dédiée. Le Sanctuaire d'Héra se trouve à Olympie car c'est la ville qui se rapproche le plus de l'Olympe à cause de son nom. Héra tient beaucoup à l'Olympe.

\- Ah d'accord. Tu n'es pas la déesse de la sagesse pour rien, toi !

Artémis leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ajouta :

\- Nous partirons demain En attendant, ceux qui partent combattre, faites connaissance.

Hyogâ jeta un coup d'œil à Layla qui lui jeta un regard noir. C'était pas gagné !

Les 12 protecteurs se retrouvèrent.

\- Je propose que tout le monde se présente et dit une chose qu'il aime. On se trouvera peut être des points communs ! proposa Noémie.

\- Ça me va. Je commence, approuva Klara

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la chasseresse du Sanglier.

\- Je suis Klara du Sanglier. J'aime beaucoup les romans à l'eau de rose.

\- Je suis Noémie de l'Écureuil. J'adore tout ce qui est positif !

Cléopé soupira.

\- Je suis Julia du Hibou. J'adore la musique classique.

\- Tiens, moi aussi ! Je suis Mary, ange de la Colère.

Les deux filles partirent discuter.

\- Je suis Cléopé du Rouge-Gorge. J'aime quand Noémie n'est pas là.

\- Je suis Layla de la Rancœur. C'est vrai que c'est bien le silence.

Cléopé sourit. Noémie fit celle qui n'avait pas entendu.

\- Je suis Angeln, ange de l'Amour d'Aphrodite. J'aime protéger ma déesse.

\- Ah bah tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Seiya alors ! s'exclama Hyogâ.

Angeln le regarda avec méprit.

\- Je suis… snif… Medhi… snif… de la Tristesse… snif… J'aime…

Medhi fondit en larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Adonis.

\- Je sais pas ce que j'aime ! pleura Medhi.

Cléopé soupira. Ce que Medhi pouvait être agaçant à toujours pleurer !

\- Je suis Adonis. Je suis le plus jeune des Gémeaux. J'aime beaucoup les roses !

Il lança un regard à Harmony qui rougit.

\- je suis Harminy des Poissons. J'adore les quetsches !

\- Je suis Ahmé du Bélier. J'aime lire des romans de fantasy.

\- Je suis Hyogâ du Verseau. J'aime tout ce qui est exotique.

Le silence se fit.

\- Il se fait tard, ej vais me coucher. La journée de demain sera très longue, soupira Angeln.

Il fut suivi par les Anges présents. Les chasseresses et les chevaliers partirent aussi se coucher.

Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Je sais, il est un peu court et les suivants aussi. Prochain chapitre : Persée. N'oubliez pas la ch'tite review qui fait plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Saint Seiya Goddess Wars**

 **Auteur : Alixe du Verseau**

 **Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)**

 **Synopsis : Athéna, Aphrodite et Artémis se sont réincarnées mais Héra a de funestes projets pour les trois déesses… Quand une guerre se termine, une autre commence…**

 **Notes : Cette histoire a été créée dans le même univers que Candice du Verseau. Elle possède donc mes personnages comme je possède les siens.**

 **Voici notre ami le chapitre 4 ! Alors je suis hyper désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai eu… J'avais pas l'envie de taper à l'ordinateur. Je vais essayer de redevenir régulière !**

 **OoOoO**

Le Sanctuaire d'Héra était magnifique. On pouvait apercevoir ce qui semblait être des arènes sauf qu'il y en avait 12. Le Sanctuaire était semblable à celui d'Athéna mais en plus coloré. Il y avait des arbres à perte de vue ainsi que de belles fleurs.

\- C'est parti ! s'enthousiasma Noémie.

\- On est en guerre ! Il n'y a rien de joyeux ! cria Mary.

Le petit groupe de Chevaliers, Chasseresses et d'Anges était suivi d'Athéna, Aphrodite et Artémis.

\- Mary a raison, Noémie, soupira Artémis.

\- Pardon ma dame !

Tous avancèrent jusqu'à une arène. Elle semblait vide.

\- Bonjour protecteurs !

Ils se retournèrent. Face à eux se tenait un garçon blond aux yeux verts. Il portait une armure blanche qui possédait des ailes aux pieds ainsi qu'un bouclier miroir sur la manchette droite. Il marcha jusqu'à la sortie de l'arène.

\- Je suis Damien de Persée. Premier protecteur des douze arènes d'Héra !

Angeln avança vers le protecteur d'Héra qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans.

\- Laisse nous passer.

\- Non.

\- Très bien. Je m'en occupe.

Angeln se mit en position de combat.

 _« L'amour d'Aphrodite ! »_

Damien esquiva mais son bras droit fut blessé.

\- Bien joué ! Tu as réussi à me toucher !

 _« Le bouclier miroir ! »_

Le bouclier de Damien s'illumina, aveuglant Angeln. Le héros de Persée en profita pour fondre sur l'ange et lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Angeln se plia en deux et donna un coup de pied à Damien.

 _« L'amour d'Aphrodite ! »_

Cette fois, l'attaque prit par surprise Damien et l'envoya valser contre un pilier. Il se releva et courut vers Angeln. L'Ange n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup et tomba par terre. Il se releva avec beaucoup de mal et s'envola.

 _« Le bouclier miroir ! »_

Angeln fut encore aveuglé et cessa de bouger. Il cachait le soleil donc Damien sauta, creusant au passage un énorme cratère dans le sol, arriva au dessus de son ennemi et lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête. Angeln tomba au sol.

\- Alors c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Les protecteurs d'Aphrodite sont vraiment nuls. Quelle cruche cette déesse !

Angeln se releva.

\- N'insulte plus jamais Aphrodite !

Il s'envola.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'envoler !

 _« Le bouclier miroir ! »_

Malheureusement, Angeln ne cessait de bouger et Damien finit par s'aveugler lui-même.

 _« L'amour d'Aphrodite ! »_

L'attaque frappa Damien de plein fouet. Le cosmos chargé de rage d'Angeln augmenta sa puissance et Damien tomba au sol, mort. L'Ange tomba mais se releva immédiatement.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Ahmé.

\- Oui, je vais bien ! répliqua l'Ange.

 **OoOoO**

\- Alors Damien a été vaincu ?

\- Oui dame Héra.

\- Quel incapable.


End file.
